


Backyard Motel

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Chris have to deal with their two bandmates melodrama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backyard Motel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva/gifts).



> Written 2001 as part of the SESA....way early work.

Motel…

Chris sat watching the curly haired man lying next to him. 'I wonder what happened for him to come running to me at this cheap motel.' Chris thought. His mussing was interrupted when Justin stirred in his sleep. The last time Justin came running to Chris was when he broke it off with fellow pop diva Britney Spears. At first Chris wasn't sure why Justin broke up with her. A few weeks after Justin first attached himself to Chris was when Justin revealed to the rest of NYSNC that he was gay and that Britney was only a cover up and he was only worried about their friendship.

Backyard…

"Brian, Frick, you need to stop crying and tell me what happened." Nick asked worried for his best friend. 

"I can't." Brian said with a hiccup. 

"Sshh." Nick whispered soothingly into Brian's ear as he rocked the distraught Boy in his arms. 'Man something bit must've happened for Brian to be crying like this. I wondered how Chris is handling Justin at this moment.' Nick thought as he gently laid Brian down in the soft green grass of the late Florida afternoon sun. Nick then made his way into his house in search of a phone so he could call Chris. 

Motel 6 in Erie Pa…

Chris was brought out of his musing by the shrill ring of his cell phone cutting into the silence like the sharp edge or a sword. Chris gently laid Justin down on the bed as he got up to answer his cell phone. 'Man, life as the oldest never ends.' Chris thought to himself. 

"Hello, The Great Kirkpatrick here." Chris answered. 

"Hey…the great what? My ass you're great." Nick replied back to the way Chris answered the phone 

"Nice to talk to you too Nicky." Chris retorted 

"What's up with Justin?" Nick asked, and quickly added, "I have Bri at my house balling like a baby." 

"Nothing except sleeping right now. Why?" Chris asked in confusion. 

"Cause Brian won't tell me what happened; so I thought I phone you to see if Justin said anything." Nick replied somewhat indulgently 

"Ok, so what do we do with the two Love Birds?" Chris asked, thinking secretly that maybe Brian and Nick would have to come here and that way Chris can spend some quality time with Nick, his true love. 

"I don't know. How can we fix a problem we don't know?" Nick asked getting frustrated. 

"Listen, I have an idea." Chris told Nick. The two men spent the next few moments finalizing the plan.

Nick's Yard… 

After figuring out what to do, Nick hung up the phone feeling somewhat relieved. 

"Yo, Frick!" Nick called out 

"Yeah, Frack." Brian replied using their nicknames for each other 

"Wanna play a special game of HORSE?" Nick asked hopeful 

"Um…sure." Brian replied. 

"Cool…look the rules are basically the same only difference is when one of us gets a letter that person asks the other a question the question must answered with honesty." 

"OK." 

The two Boys begin to play Brian takes a shot and scores with a whoosh of the net. Next Nick steps up to take the same shot but unfortunately misses therefore attaining him the first letter and question. 

"Ok, Brian are you gay?" Nick asks. Brian at first blinks in shock but recovers enough to answer. 

"Yes." He answers quietly. 

"Yes, I knew it." Nick cheered. 

"You're not mad?" 

"No more questions, you must first get a letter." Nick handed the ball back to Brian who took his turn and missed. His brain was still on Nick's reaction. Now Brian has the H and gets to ask Nick a question, but waits to after Nick takes his shot. Nick shoots the ball in air gaining him the sastifying sound of the ball whooshing through the net. 

"Ok, my turn." Brian says grinning, 

"Are you dating Chris Kirkpatrick from NYSNC?" Brian asked grinning 

"Um…sorta." Nick replies 

"I'll take that as a yes." Brian says with his usual smile on his face. 

"Ok, let's get on with the game will ya." Nick said 

"Fine." Brian replied as he took his shot and made it. Next came Nick's turn, his brain wasn't on the game but on Brian's question. He took his shoot and missed gaining the next letter O. 

"Are you dating anyone in particular?" Nick asks gently. 

"Um…yeah." Brian replied with sudden interest in his shoes. Brian then grabbed the ball from Nick and took his shot.

Motel 6…

"Justin are you gonna tell me what in the blue blazes has you so upset like this?" Chris asked getting more frustrated with every sob he heard from Justin. 

"Fine, I'll tell ya." He said sniffing 

" Bout time." Chris muttered 

"I was watching MTV to keep up on what the fans think and such…well I saw a news thing on the Backstreet Boys and they were talking about how Kevin's and Brian's marriage was gonna affect the group. I just didn't know that Brian had found a fiancé and it wasn't me." Justin got out but hanged his head in shame and partial fear of Chris's reaction. 

"That's what's been troubling you. Worried that your Boy went off and got married without ya." Chris said stifling his laughter. Justin just nodded his head yes. "I'll let ya in on a little secret." Chris said 

"What?" Justin asked a little perky 

"I've been dating Nick of the Backstreet Boys." Chris said as if it was some big government secret. 

"You WHAT?" Justin asked surprised 

"Didn't ya hear the first time. I am dating Nick Carter." Chris said plainly. 

"OH, well that makes two of us and two of them. Go figure that some members of the two biggest "boybands" are actually gay." Justin said with laughter,

Nick's yard… 

"You are dating Justin Timberlick of N*STINK? Please me and the rest of the fellas and Chris all knew that already." Nick said towards Brian's revelation. During the game each boy had been almost completely honest up to Brian's latest confession. 

"Yeah." Brian said simply. 

"Well, if that's all we can easily fix that." Nick said proudly 

"How?" Brian asked with hope. 

"I'll call Chris and let him know and then we can either meet up with them where ever they're staying at or meet up with them halfway." 

"Ok."

With that Chris and Nick decided that since Justin and Chris already have motel rooms that the two Boys should just fly to Erie and that Justin and Chris will pick them up. Once that was settled the four boys met up for a week of reacquatince for two and confirming the relationship of the other two.


End file.
